


opulence

by starrygalaxysky



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Momoland (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS are the main characters, F/F, F/M, Gossip, Lots of Social Media, M/M, Multi, Secrets, a few characters die, but I included a lot of other people, get ready for a long ride, low-key pretty little liars inspired, lowercase intentional, other characters will be mentioned but if they're not tagged they're not important, pre-warning, rich kids, scandals, social media style posts will be featured if I ever figure out how to post pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygalaxysky/pseuds/starrygalaxysky
Summary: amongst the rich and affluent, money is so common it’s worthless.instead, these social elites trade in gossip and secrets, fervent whispers over expensive drinks being the standard payment for most things.jeon jungkook had always thought gossip was harmless playground behaviour, always viewed it as pointless and of no importance.but when his world is turned upside down, and he becomes one of economic prosperity, he soon learns how much impact a secret can have, and the consequences of a secret getting out.(basically rich kids+alcohol+social media= drama and secrets)multi-fandom (mostly BTS but with a few supporting characters from got7, twice, NCT, big bang, seventeen and momoland)





	opulence

**Author's Note:**

> whoo so I'm hyped for this story. I've spent a long time on it
> 
> this first chapter isn't actually part of the story, it's just all the background info you need to know. 
> 
> yeah it's a lot, I'm sorry 
> 
> I'm hopefully going to have the first chapter out for next week but we'll see. i still need to do some major editing.

#  **characters**

 

✧ kim namjoon (25)

-speaks like he’s swallowed a thesaurus

-speaks dodgy shakespearean english when drunk

\- graduated university aged 17

\- has chosen to take on his fiance’s last name when they finally marry

 

_ “such a common family name is not befitting of an individual as unique as i” _

  
  


 

✧ kim seokjin (26)

-drama queen

-hosts regular tea parties, but only so he can learn all the gossip

-selfish

-loves peach tea

 

_ “tea is my favourite thing, and i mean both gossip and drink wise” _

  
  


✧ min yoongi (25)

-from one of the wealthiest and most respected families

-closed off and cold because of his upbringing

\- soft as a peach on the inside

 

_ “life’s too short to pretend to like someone. it’s easier to just tell them they’re pretentious and that you hate them” _

  
  
  


 

✧jung hoseok (25)

-constantly hyper

-bffs with everyone, so he knows all the secrets

-loves peach liquor

-meme king

 

_ “if you act happy for long enough, soon you will feel happy” _

  
  


✧ jeon jungkook (21)

-doesn’t understand what’s going on 90% of the time

\- likes pizza

\- longs for the simpler days when he could just play fortnite all day

 

_ “this triple stuffed swan dish is nice and all, but do you know where the nearest kfc is?” _

  
  


✧kim taehyung (23)

-acts dumb but is actually very smart

-clingy

-doesn’t understand people poorer than him

-only owns designer

 

_ “if it’s not designer, it’s not worth it” _

  
  


 

✧park jimin (24)

-likes wearing chokers

-flirts with everyone

-insecure at heart

-can make every cocktail that exists

 

“ _ do you think people would still like me if they saw who i really was?” _

 

 

 

✧hirai momo (24)

-quiet, but a good listener

-protective of jungkook

-has an obsession with peaches

-loves playing the piano and dancing

 

_ “if anyone hurts you, i’ll kill them and dance on their grave” _

  
  


✧im nayeon (25)

-engaged to namjoon

-loves her dog, jeongyeon, more than anything else

-spoilt

 

“of course i care for namjoon, but my heart belongs to jeongyeon, and there’s nothing which can be done to change that”

  
  


✧juicypeach (?)

-the owner and creator of peachy news, a social network created exclusively for the rich and powerful

-seems to know all the drama and gossip before anyone else does

-enjoys ruining people’s careers and relationships with well-timed posts and updates containing the latest gossip

 

_"i'm just telling the truth. not my fault the truth hurts."_

 

#  Side Characters 

✧kwon jiyong (g.dragon) 32

✧lee taeyong (23)

✧jackson wang (24)

✧jeongyeon, nayeon’s king charles cavalier (??)

✧im jaebum (26)

✧lee jihoon (22)

✧lee hyebin (22)

 

✧other characters may be mentioned by name in the story, but they will have little to no plot relevance and therefore are not worth mentioning. 

  
  
  


#  Families and Background Info

✧the kim family- filthy rich, but have worked for it. most of their money comes from investing in the stock markets and buying up smaller companies. they own most of the companies in south korea.

 

notable members:

-namjoon- destined to take over the kim corporation as soon as he’s married.

-seokjin- will be appointed as an assistant when his cousin takes over.

-taehyung- has no interest in working, and is happy to scrounge off his cousins. 

  
  
  


✧the min family- filthy rich, and have been for ages. no-one is really sure what kind of business they do, but it’s all very secret and hush-hush. they are a cold and commanding family, and are feared by all.

 

notable members:

-yoongi- hates his family and doesn’t feel like a part of it. 

 

 

 

✧the park family: not actually a noble family. they have been servants and slaves for other families for centuries, and have saved up enough to be considered rich. despite this, they are still looked down upon, and used as servants and pawns to carry out the dirty work of more influential families. 

 

notable members:

-jimin- the oldest child in the family, runs the bar at the club for rich youth. 

  
  


 

✧the hirai family: a family of talented musicians and dancers, one of the hardest working and kindest families. they’re not very big on social rules or etiquette, a lot more laid back compared to other families.

 

notable members:

-momo- a talented dancer and daughter of famous pianist.

-jungkook- married into the family, the step-brother of momo. 

  
  
  


 

✧the im family: a family of writers and poets. they have very recently come into money and power and are desperate to keep it that way.

 

notable members:

-jaebum- quiet and keeps to the shadows a lot. is protective of his sister, and carries a lot of regret. 

-nayeon- the spoilt princess of the family, has a way with words and a penchant for poetry.

  
  


 

✧the jung family: the only truly decent and hard-working family of the bunch. they made their fortune from the organic fizzy drink business, in particular one drink called vanilla peach fizz. 

 

notable members:

-hoseok- soft and bubbly and happy, just like his family’s drinks, but there’s more to him than most people think. 

  
  


 

✧the lee family: one of the less famous and well-known families, and are a common topic for jokes. there’s many rumours about this family, but it’s hard to tell which are true and which are false. they have many close ties with the min family.

 

notable members:

-taeyong- a polite and courteous young man, but the rumours about him suggest a darker, wilder side to his personality. very protective of hyebin, has fought people for simply looking at her. 

-jihoon- funny and kind, as long as you don’t comment on his height. is especially close with yoongi, the two of them are like brothers and have been mistaken as such. 

✧hyebin- shy and quiet, the polar opposite of her cousin taeyong. yet the two are very close and know everything about each other. 

  
  


 

✧the wang family: a family of chinese gangsters and con-men, have recently started to expand their illegal businesses into korea, seeking more stability and power. they seem friendly at first glance, but they won’t hesitate to take you down if you stand in their way. 

 

notable members:

-jackson- the oldest son, charming and debonair but also deadly. has great potential but tends to let others hold him back. 

  
  


 

✧the kwon family: a family who may not be the richest but are definitely the most powerful. they are the centre of social life for elites- it’s not a party without a kwon. their parties and clubs are exclusive and people beg, borrow and steal for an invite. 

 

notable members:

-jiyong- eccentric and loud, likes to be referred to as g.dragon. runs an exclusive invite only club for the young adults of money and power, known as “rich youth”. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if anyone knows how to upload pictures into AO3 please tell me because i made a bunch of moodboards for each character and IDK how to upload them.
> 
> also all the characters from each family are cousins. so Jin and namjoon and taehyung are all cousins. 
> 
> the only exception is nayeon and jaebum who are brother and sister. 
> 
>  
> 
> are you excited for the story? tell me what you think. I crave attention.
> 
>  
> 
> if you wanna cry about Voltron/k-pop with me, hmu on:  
> twitter: @starrygalaxysky  
> wattpad: @SereneStars.
> 
> love you all and hope you have an amazing day/night <3


End file.
